


Struggle

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Typos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, difficultis with cuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You and your bf Harrison face something relatively new when you discover you can’t cum anymore no matter how hard the both of you try. Surely it can’t go on like this, so when you are ready to try Harrison makes a plan.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You
Kudos: 8





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to write more of these small ideas about Harrison because honestly I’m all over him. This was a comfort fic from me to me, because this kind of just happened and I was absolutely terrified, because I am usually very sensitive (lucky me) and I just felt like my soul needed this.

You were on your all fours, moaning and whimpering as you boyfriend were pounding into you with a fast, deep peace. He was chasing his own high while trying to bring you to orgasm, your fingers rapidly circling your clit, broken moans and cries leaving your lips as your body was balancing on the edge. It was going on for minutes now and you could hear Harrison’s voice shift as he was holding back not wanting to cum before you could. But you couldn’t, no matter how many times you changed the angle of your hips or how deep or fast he went or if your fingers were touching your cunt or they weren’t. It felt like the more effort you put in this the less sensitive you become, now, at this moment feeling almost numb.

With a broken sob your body shook, and your hand went from your clit to softly tap Harrison’s hand, what was gripping your hips with force. He stopped at the second. ‘I can’t come.’ You whimpered weakly. ‘I can’t feel a thing.’ Your voice was a mixture of desperation, anger and disappointment.

‘It’s okay.’ Your boyfriend’s voice was breathy, still lightly panting. ‘Do you want to do it in another position? What do you want me to do?’ He asked, his voice calm and kind as always, even now, not caring that you stopped him at a heartbeat from coming.

‘No.’ You shook your head. ‘It feels completely numb, I can’t feel a damn thing.’ Your forehead touched the sheets when you lowered yourself on your forearms, making Harrison hiss. You could feel him still throbbing inside of you. ‘But I want you to come. Please, I really don’t want you to stop, just because I can’t.’ You rambled and pushed back a bit when you felt his hands slide to the small of your back, a movement he always did before pulling out.

‘It’s okay. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you if you feel numb.’ He whispered onto your shoulder as he leant forward before laying next to you on the bed. ‘Come here.’ Haz motioned towards his chest, his heart breaking to the expression currently ruling your features.

There was no way you could have said no to that. With a disappointed sigh you leant down next to him, your head resting you his wide chest. ‘Am I broken?’ Your voice was quiet and small as your body was impossibly close to his.

‘No, love.’ He shook his head and pressed a gently kiss to the top of your head.

‘But I can’t come.’

‘It happens, darling. It’s fine, maybe you were stressing out on it too much, forcing it too much. You know it have happened before.’ He tried to calm you, to settle your emotions, to make you relax a little.

You sighed and feeling helpless, changed the subject. ‘Let me make you come.’ You popped up to your elbow and reached towards his still hard and leaking cock with the other hand.

‘No, you don’t have to.’ He grabbed your wrists and stopped your hand before you could have reached his cock. ‘I feel a bit overstimulated too.’ He admitted and pulled you back to his chest. ‘It’s fine.’

‘Maybe we can try again later.’ He chuckled at your stubbornness, kissing your head again.

‘Sure, love.’ He assured you while pulling the covers over your naked bodies to not to get cold while cuddling.

It happened two weeks ago and ever since then you never tried again. You didn’t let him too close, to get too intimate, because you were afraid of the failure again. You did try your own body under the shower or in bed when Harrison was out with the guys, but nothing. Your clit felt like it wasn’t even there. You got wet, so fucking wet but didn’t even got close to the orgasm no matter how hard you tried. So, you didn’t push it. But now after two weeks you were going mad.

You wanted you boyfriend, needed him, craved him. Every cell in your body was yearning for his touch, for his kisses on your skin, for his touch between your legs.

God even the thought made your pussy clench. And Harrison was patient. He never went over the line you draw, never tried to convince you. Why? To see you so broken and confused again right after sex? No, his heart couldn’t handle that. He wanted to see you satisfied, your body relaxed and all of you swimming in endorphins after the sex you had with him.

Buy you just weren’t ready yet, until now.

He could see the longing stares when he wandered around naked in the apartment. He could feel the hunger in your kisses, the eagerness in your touch when you pulled him close, gripping his hips, your nails biting into his skin impatiently.

So by the evening he had a plan.

He pulled you into bed with the excuse of cuddles and watching a movie. Then his fingers started to lightly wander on your skin, drawing random lovely patterns, making you sigh and shudder mindlessly at the feeling. Your body subconsciously yearning for more, without you even really registering. He took his time, let you turn in his arms to give him more room to draw his patterns. Closing your eyes when he touched a specifically sensitive area, like behind your ears, or the inside of your wrists. The movie was almost over when you stopped, asking silently for more and moved over to face him. You were so turned on, he could tell, from the way your gaze fell on his lips you wanted to taste, his collarbone you loved to kiss and to his fingers you needed inside of you.

‘Haz.’ A breath of whisper was all what it took to give him all the permissions he was wordlessly asking for. He leant in and kissed your lips sweetly first, but it wasn’t longer than a few seconds before you pulled on his hair, arching your back to press your breasts to his chest, opening your mouth to his skilled tongue.

You whimpered into the kiss, losing all the control you could keep when he wasn’t touching you. But now? The need was deep. You couldn’t deny it from your body, you couldn’t deny him from it either.

You expected him to lose it too, to press you into the mattress, to feverishly start to undress you and have his way with you, but it didn’t happen. He didn’t speed up, his hands were still dancing on your stomach in an agonisingly slow pace. He kept going on like this. Holding back on kissing you silly, on tearing the clothes off of you and just bury his denied cock between your warm, wet folds.

He moaned into the kiss for the thought but pushed it to the back of his mind until the right moment. Now he wanted to focus on you, to make you relax, to make you let go, to turn you on so much you forgot everything but his name and begging for more. So, he did that. His lips were moving painfully slowly, and it seemed like eternity by the time he took your shirt off and started to kiss and suck on your breasts. He made you breathless, hands dipping into his hair to gain leverage, your eyes closed, mouth hung open from the soft moans he was coaxing for you.

He took his time, only moved when he was sure you couldn’t take him being at the same place anymore. Now he was sucking a dark mark on your hips. You, already a panting mess. Small pleas and whimpers falling from your lips. Your face in pure bliss, body heaving in sync with his movements. He made you go crazy and he knew it and took great pride in that. When you forgot your all of your words and now it was only two words on repeat.

‘Haz, please.’ He knew you were in the headspace he wanted you to lead to. Then and only then he hooked his fingers to your panties and slid them down on your legs. It made you open your hazy eyes.

‘Can I touch you?’ He whispered onto your skin of your inner thigh.

‘Please.’ It was a miracle he heard what you were saying, it was so shaky and quiet.

Harrison was careful, not wanting to ruin his work. So, he barely touched you first. Only his fingertips were grazing your lips, making them open up even more, showing him exactly just how wet you already were. He wanted to voice it, to praise you for it, but without bringing you out of your trans. ‘Beautiful.’ Haz licked his lips as his finger slid slowly along your silt, coating it in wetness. You body jerked but your expression remained the same. So, he kept going, one or two fingers were touching you in the most delicate manner, avoiding your clit or entrance the entire time, just to work you up even more. He knew you body by now, he exactly knew that these patient, satisfied moans will turn to needy cries and begging soon.

You were so wet, and it was almost impossible for him not to sink two fingers inside of you immediately, but he wanted to make you absolutely lose it. Now your first satisfied moans, after getting what you wanted him touching your sweet cunt, were changing into impatient groans, and your hands were gripping the sheets in frustration of needing a lot more than that.

‘Please, Harrison, I can’t… Please.’ There it was. He was grinning as he suddenly slid through your swollen clit with the pad of his finger. Your body jumped and you cried out. So, he did it again, and again, and again. Hearing the sounds, you made he was sure you didn’t feel numb at all. He was lazily circling your clit for a few seconds before switching. Now his finger was teasing your entrance, pressing on it, going around it, probing the very tip in and starting over while his lips were covering your mound in butterfly kisses.

The noise you made was something he never heard of you at the second, his hot, wet mouth sucked on your pussy and his finger pressed on your entrance. With one arm he had to hold you down. He kept going, lapping at your clit, and sucking and eating you out like this was the last thing he did on this Earth.

Then he pushed a curious finger into you, pleasuring you in a way he rarely did, just to keep it special, to not to spoil you. But now, he was mind blown, you were totally in a different head space, the waves of pleasure were moving your body on their own accord. Makin you shiver, shake, trash your head against the pillow, your pussy clenching and trembling under his lips and around his fingers.

‘I need you, please. Haz, please.’ You voice and the coherent words surprised him, but it didn’t mean he was discouraged. Moreover.

With shaking arms, he pushed himself up and hovered over you, leaning down for a feverish kiss. ‘I want you so fucking bad, love.’ He mumbled with his accent thick and voice deep against your lips before he kissed you again.

‘I need you, please. Please, fuck me.’ The words come so naturally to you, you mind losing any and every filter in its current state. Harrison didn’t say a thing but reached down to open your legs up a bit more for himself. He sloppily aligned with your entrance but as he pushed forward his cock slid across your cunt, the blunt, wet head pressing to your clit making you seeing starts.

For the second attempt he slid to the right place, to the place you craved him to be for almost a week and now it felt so intense, so much better than anytime before. He stayed close, holding himself up on his forearms, lips peppering delicious kisses on your skin. It felt like pure ecstasy.

He didn’t start to fuck into you as every fibre in his body urged him to do. He set a slow but deep peace. It escalated slowly, like his body would have been in perfect sync with yours. The blonde boy were making the sweetest love to you, until the last second of his and your patience.

There was no need to saying it, when after a deep kiss, filled with moans and groans he pushed himself up, and grabbed a pillow, lifting your hips he shoved it under them. He was kneeling between your legs, his big cock buried deep into you, your legs in the air around his pretty hips. Fuck he was a sight like this. However, your eyes got shut as soon as he started to move, fast and hard, his cock stretching you with every long thrust and it pushed against your sweet spots along the way.

‘Touch yourself, love.’ He grabbed your wrist and pulled it to your stomach and it was all the encouragement you needed to dip your hand down and feel how obscenely wet he made you and how swollen your clit was.

The previous numb feeling was gone and after not even a minute your edge hit you, leaving you just a second to warn him. His name was a prayer on your lips as your body suddenly fall over and your orgasm washed over you with force. It shook your whole body, making you arch your back and your eyes roll back. It was overwhelming and didn’t calmed down as fast as it used to. Your clenching pussy made Harrison lose it, he opened his eyes to steal a glimpse of your pleasure plastered all over your body. He couldn’t have hold back even if he wanted to, he come, his cock swelling up a bit more before filling you with his huge load, coating your walls as he was still moving letting you ride out the last waves of your orgasm.

‘Jesus.’ He sighed panting and completely frozen in place. His large hands were resting on your knees as he stayed inside of you for a few more seconds, just until he felt the strength to move his muscles.

You couldn’t speak, not even when he pulled out, and rolled you over to remove the pillow. You were just gasping and whimpering with eyes closed.

‘You alright, love?’ Harrison threw a blanket over you and pulled you into a soul warming hug. He was somewhat calmed down by now and couldn’t resist the smile on his lips when he discovered the goosebumps on your skin in the wake of his butterfly kisses.

‘Yeah.’ You nodded and licked your lips which were incredibly dry. ‘It was insane.’ You laughed in relief. Making your boyfriend laugh as well.

‘Let’s get you something to drink. Alright?’ Haz asked gently pulling you even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked this and want to read more of it just leave a comment or check out my other stories! :)


End file.
